You Are The Best
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Vocaloid life. "Aku paling suka nyanyian Mei-chan" perkataan polos Kaito itu sudah melukai hati Meiko, lho kenapa? Kaito tidak mengerti. Bagaimana Kaito bisa menghibur Meiko? Hints KaitoxMeiko tapi bisa dianggap friendship. RnR please!


Lagi terserang virus KaitoxMeiko, sumpah dating darimana sih ini virus? Ok, semoga fic ini ada yang mau baca. Tapi, fanfic ini lebih ke friendship kok, tapi kalau mau dianggap romance juga boleh.

Warning: VOCALOID life, Future timeline, OOC, miss typo

Diclaimer: VOCALOID yg dipake di sini punyanya Crypton

You Are The Best

Di masa depan, dimana teknologi sudah sangat maju hingga hidup menjadi serba otomatis, tersebutlah roboy tipe android bernama VOCALOID. VOCALOID adalah android yang didesain khusus untuk menyanyi dan menjadi idola abadi. Mereka tidak akan mengalami penambahan usia dan terlibat dalam kasus criminal yang tidak-tidak.

Hidup VOCALOID ada di tangan penggemarnya dan masternya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Kaito, tidak bisa menjawab sembarangan saat diwawancara.

"Saat ini, pairing VOCALOID yang paling popular adalah si kembar Kagamine, meski hal ini masih menjadi kontroversi, jumlah fans penggemar pairing mereka tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Lalu, yang kedua adalah Kaito dan Miku, nah Kaito-san, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai hal ini?"

Di tanya seperti itu oleh MC di sebuah acara yang sedang ditonton banyak orang membuat Kaito nervous.

Memang ia sudah termasuk VOCALOID veteran yang sudah lama berkelana di dunia entertaimen tapi ia didesain untuk menyanyi, bukan untuk menjawab hal seperti ini.

Lagipula, ia harus jawab apa?

Kira-kira, bila Miku ada di sini, apa yang akan ia jawab?

"Ah, itu sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi pairing yang disuka banyak orang bersama dengan Kaito-san, ia adalah partner yang professional dan mudah diajak bekerja sama."

Kira-kira, sang Diva VOCALOID pasti akan menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu dengan cara yang professional sekali.

Tapi, sayangnya, Miku tak ada di sini dan Kaito hanya seorang diri. Kaito adalah Kaito, ia mempunyai otak yang sedikit lambat dari VOCALOID pada umumnya juga sifatnya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Dengan wajah kebingungan dan suara gemetar, Kaito menjawab:

"A-Aku senang bisa berpasangan dengan Miku."

Itu saja.

Seandainya seorang MC tidak diharuskan untuk menjaga emosi, pasti sang MC sekarang sudah melempar Kaito dengan daftar wawancaranya yang berhasil digagalkan oleh Kaito sejak tadi.

"Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini cukup pribadi, tapi aku di sini untuk mewakilkan begitu banyak penggemarmu di luar sana yang penasaran, apa kau ada perasaan khusus kepada Miku?"

Kaito tersentak dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Ia sudah diwanti-wanti oleh manager dan Masternya untuk tidak sekali-kali menyinggung masalah pribadi agar tidak meruntuhkan angan-angan fans.

Ya, banyak fans di luar sana yang pasti ingin Kaito dan Miku jadi pasangan yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya pada lagu.

Tapi banyak juga fans yang ingin Kaito berpasangan dengan yang lain, Len atau Gakupo misalnya?

Manusia itu memang mengerikan, membayangkannya Kaito jadi semakin takut.

"Uh… ia adalah rekan kerja dan teman yang baik," jawab Kaito yang jelas-jelas tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan sang MC.

MC itu menarik napas perlahan, huft… susahnya mewawancarai VOCALOID, terutama Kaito. Semua pertanyaan selalu ditembak mati di tempat, tidak bisa dilanjutkan.

Sementara itu Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh pada kamera.

Anehnya sikapnya ini malah membuat fansnya semakin menggunung.

Manusia itu memang aneh.

IoI

"Kaito-nii, acaranya sudah selesai?"

Kaito menoleh, melihat 'adik'nya, Miku menghampirinya. "Ah, Miku-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum polos. Leganya sudah menyelesaikan wawancara yang sangat menegangkan itu, bagi Kaito tentunya.

"Tadi aku juga ada acara di studio sebelah, mau pulang sama-sama?" tanya Miku. Kaito segera mengangguk, ia tidak keberatan.

Mereka pun pulang bersama, baru keluar dari studio, banyak paparazzi yang langsung berdatangan dan memotret mereka bersama. Untungnya Miku dan Kaito segera kabur ke dalam mobil yang segera membawa mereka kembali pulang ke perusahaan Crypton.

"Uwah… akhirnya pulang…," kata Miku senang, ia segera berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga dimana para VOCALOID biasa berkumpul.

"Aku ingin makan es krim," kata Kaito, membuat Miku terkikik. Dasar 'kakak'nya itu memang maniak es krim.

Namun, suara-suara sahutan terdengar keras dari ruang keluarga, membuat mereka keheranan. Dari suaranya, mereka langsung tahu bahwa suara-suara itu milik si kembar Kagamine. Ada apa lagi? Mereka bertengkar lagi?

"Sudah kubilang Rin, suaramu jangan setinggi itu, kedengaran kayak tikut kecekik tahu nggak?" sahut Len yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Rin.

"VOCALOID kan memang didesain untuk mencapai nada yang tidak mungkin dinyanyikan oleh manusia, boleh dong aku nyanyi seperti itu," kata Rin tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi itu tidak enak didengar!" bantah Len. Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh ya? Lagu-lagu bernada tinggi lebih popular tuh? Dengar saja lagunya Miku-nee, nadanya tinggi semua," timpal Rin.

"Lho, kok aku jadi dibawa-bawa?" tanya Miku yang baru masuk ruangan, diikuti oleh Kaito.

"Ahaha, mereka sedang meributkan soal nyanyian VOCALOID, sabar saja ya Miku-chan," kata Luka, tampak asik memperhatikan si kembar yang bertengkar dari sofanya.

"Iya sih, tapi bukan berarti VOCALOID bersuara tinggi itu selamanya bagus kan?" kata Len, mulai capek beradu mulut dengan Rin yang keras kepala.

"Huh, kalau begitu ayo kita tanya, siapa VOCALOID yang paling bagus nyanyiannya pada yang lain, setuju?" tanya Rin, ingin membuktikan bahwa teorinya benar.

"Aku sih setuju saja," kata Len. Rin mendengus dan berbalik pada semua VOCALOID yang sudah menatap mereka semenjak tadi.

"Ok, Luka-san, siapa VOCALOID yang menurut Luka-san paling bagus nyanyiannya?" tanya Rin, menghampiri VOCALOID berambut pink itu.

"Dari luar Crypton juga boleh," tambah Len, Rin mengangguk.

Luka terdiam sebentar, kira-kira siapa ya?

"Aku suka nyanyiannya Yuki-chan," kata Luka.

"Yuki? Kaai Yuki? Yang imut-imut itu?" tanya Rin tidak percaya. Ternyata dewasa-dewasa begitu Luka suka yang imut-imut juga.

"Iya, lagu-lagunya manis-manis," kata Luka. Rin dan Len hanya saling pandang kebingungan.

"Nah, Yuki kan suaranya nggak tinggi, berarti aku benar," kata Len, merasa menang.

"Belum, kan baru Luka-san, nah Meiko-nee, paling suka nyanyian siapa?" tanya Rin, beralih pada VOCALOID yang berambut coklat, sedang sibuk minum bir.

"Ha? Aku? Siapa ya?" gumam Meiko, untungnya tampaknya tidak mabuk.

"Mungkin Kiyoteru, suaranya tidak jelek," jawab Meiko. Kedua Kagamine berpikir sebentar.

"Kiyoteru-san itu suaranya rendah kan ya?" tanya Len, tidak begitu yakin.

"Hm, yang lain, menurut Kaito-nii bagaimana?" tanya Rin, beralih pada Kaito yang sudah mengambil es krim dan hendak melahapnya.

"Eh, aku ya… hm, kalau aku sih sudah jelaskan.." jawab Kaito.

'Pasti Miku-nee deh…,' pikir si kembar Kagamine bersamaan.

"Sudah jelas Mei-chan kan? Aku paling suka nyanyian dan lagu-lagu Mei-chan," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum cerah. Kedua VOCALOID berambut pirang terdiam, Meiko-nee?

"Ah, sudahlah BaKaito, tidak perlu pura-pura memilihku untuk menghiburku, semua juga sudah tahu siapa di sini yang paling bagus menyanyi," kata Meiko, tampak sedikit kesal.

Kedua Kagamine meneguk ludah dan perlahan menyingkir ke pinggir, suasananya sudah gawat. Mereka bisa merasakan aura intimidasi dari Meiko, pertanda bahwa kakak mereka yang sedikit temperamen itu sedang kesal.

"Eh, tapi aku serius kok, aku paling suka nyanyiannya Mei-chan," jawab Kaito polos, sama sekali tidak bisa membaca atmosfir keadaan.

Semua VOCALOID di antara mereka bisa merasakan hawa tegang yang dipancarkan oleh Meiko dan hawa polos suci tanpa dosa dari Kaito. Seperti panas dan dingin, gawat, bisa pecah…

"Dasar bodoh, BaKaito!" teriak Meiko kesal, ia melemparkan sekaleng bir pada Kaito yang langsung menghantam wajahnya dan Kaito terjungkal terbalik dari sofanya.

"Kyaaa! Kaito-nii!" pekik Miku, buru-buru menolong Kaito yang berlumuran bird an es krim.

"Meiko-nee seram…," gumam Rin, gemetaran memeluk Len.

"Ga-gawat, kita sudah menginjak ranjau…," tambah Len, memeluk balik Rin dan berusaha menelan rasa takutnya.

Namun, Meiko hanya pergi berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semuanya merasa heran, biasanya Meiko pasti akan menghajar Kaito habis-habisan hingga sang VOCALOID perlu diperbaiki ulang oleh Master. Tapi, Meiko hanya pergi berlalu tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun luka pada Kaito, ini di luar biasanya.

Kaito bangkit dibantu Miku, sambil melap wajahnya yang basah oleh bir dan es krim, ia berpikir kebingungan.

Ada apa dengan Meiko? Kenapa dia marah? Kenapra juga ia tidak memukulnya seperti biasanya?

"Meiko-nee…," gumam Rin, merasa sedikit bersalah dengan keadaan sekarang.

"A-aku sebenarnya salah apa?" tanya Kaito polos, masih bingung dan syok. Miku di sebelahnya sibuk melap wajah Kaito dengan sapu tangannya.

Luka mendesah, si kembar saling pandang.

"Sebenarnya Master baru saja memberi tahu kami mengenai penjualan CD lagu-lagu VOCALOID di awal tahun dan Meiko menduduki peringkat paling rendah di antara kita semua," jawab Luka dengan tenang.

"Tapi tadi Meiko-nee biasa saja kok, katanya 'apa boleh buat' begitu," tambah Rin. Len menghela napas.

"Tapi bukan berarti dia senang kan Rin," kata Len, sambil mengusap kepala Rin. Rin jadi merasa bersalah.

"Terus, kok Meiko-nee marah? Kan Kaito-nii memujinya," tanya Rin pada Len. Dalam hati Kaito juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

Len memutar otaknya sebentar, jadi salah satu si kembar yang dewasa dan lebih pintar, mudah saja baginya untuk mencari tahu alasannya.

"Coba pikir deh, misalnya Rin, kamu bikin kue jeruk, tapi gosong, semua orang bilang nggak enak dan lebih milih kue pisang buatanku, terus Miku-nee bilang ia paling suka kuemu, perasaanmu bagaimana?" tanya Len.

Rin berpikir sebentar.

"Itu sih nyindir! Sudah jelas-jelas semuanya suka buatanmu Len," kata Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Itu yang dirasakan Meiko-nee, paham sekarang?" tanya Len, Rin segera mengangguk, begitu pula Kaito.

Kaito berpikir sebentar, jadi Meiko terasa tersindir? Tapi… ia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Kasihan Meiko-nee, ia pasti merasa sedih sekarang," gumam Miku. Sebagai Diva VOCALOID, memang Miku tidak pernah jauh dengan kata 'tenar' jadi tidak begitu mengerti perasaan Meiko, tapi tetap saja ia sedih melihat 'keluarganya' jadi terpecah belah seperti ini.

Kaito menoleh ke Miku dengan wajah panik, apa benar begitu? Bisanya Meiko itu kan kuat dan cuek, masa sih…

"Sepertinya begitu, posisi Meiko-san dalam masa kritis sekali sekarang," tambah Luka, merasa muram.

Kaito menoleh ke Luka, masa kritis? Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan-jangan Meiko-nee sedang menangis sendirian di kamar sekarang," tambah Rin dengan pita di atas kepalanya tampak layu.

Menangis? Meiko menangis? Kaito tambah panik.

"Ia pasti merasa kesepian sekarang," tambah Len kemudian menghela napas.

Ke-kesepian? Meiko kesepian?

Semua VOCALOID melirik Kaito yang tampak begitu panik namun bingung harus berbuat dan berkata apa. Wajahnya begitu nervous, basah oleh keringat sementara ia sibuk memainkan kedua tangannya dan matanya menatap ke bawah. Persis seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis karena ketahuan sudah mencuri makanan penutup, hanya saja tubuh Kaito yang melambangkan pria dewasa membuatnya terlihat agak ganjil.

Ia tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, biasanya kalau Meiko marah padanya maka VOCALOID itu akan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dengan menghajarnya sampai puas. Kaito memang babak belur, tapi asalkan Meiko merasa baik kembali ia tidak merasa keberatan.

Tapi, sekarang?

"Auh… uh…," keluh Kaito dengan mata berair.

Ini salahnya? Meiko jadi sedih dan menangis karena salahnya?

"Uhk… Me-Mei-chan! Maafkan aku!" sahut Kaito, segera berbalik dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

Para VOCALOID yang lain akhirnya puas.

"Aduh… Kaito-nii itu mikirnya lama banget sih, kenapa Master tidak mengganti otaknya dengan yang baru sih?" keluh Len, memijat dahinya. Hampir habis kesabarannya menunggu Kaito sadar dengan sendirinya tadi.

"Memang itu ciri khasnya kan? Dari dulu Kaito-nii memang begitu kok," tambah Miku, tertawa kecil.

IoI

"Mei-chan! Mei-chan!" panggil Kaito sambil berlari menuju kamar Meiko. Ia merasa kecewa melihat pintunya tertutup rapat dan makin panik saat pintunya dikunci dari dalam.

"Mei-chan! Mei-chan! Buka pintunya!" sahut Kaito panik, menggedor pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu sekuat tenaga namun tangannya hanya merasa kesakitan.

Tak ada suara dari balik pintu namun pintu juga tidak terbuka. Kaito merasa semakin takut, apakah Meiko benar-benar semarah itu padanya? Atau jangan-jangan Meiko sedang menangis sekarang?

"Mei-chan! Maaf Mei-chan! Tolong buka pintunya!" teriak Kaito lebih keras, suaranya mulai pecah karena matanya mulai berair dan isakan mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menghapus matanya yang beair, bila Meiko melihatnya sekarang ia pasti akan marah dan mengatakan:

"BaKaito! Kamu ini sudah dewasa! Sekali-kali bersikaplah sebagai seorang pria dan jangan menangis!"

Kaito menghapus air matanya namun air matanya hanya terus berjatuhan.

Ia memang payah, masa' iya pria VOCALOID yang sudah berumur 6 tahun sepertinya masih menangis seperti anak TK?

Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, membayangkan Meiko berada di balik pintu, sendirian dan sedang menangis semuanya karena dirinya, Kaito tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Uh… hiks… Mei-chan…," isak Kaito.

Ia seharusnya sadar, ia seharusnya tahu bagaimana keadaan Meiko. Sudah lama Meiko tidak mendapat proyek lagu. Sering ia meninggalkan Meiko sendirian yang hanya bisa menyibukkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak ada kegiatan. Ia hanya begitu terpaku pada pekerjaan dan 'keluarganya' sekarang yang cukup heboh. Ia tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lebih baik apa yang ada di balik wajah Meiko yang tampak kuat dan sangar itu.

Payah… Kaito payah!

Ia yang mengenal Meiko lebih lama, ia harusnya sadar sejak dulu.

Air mata berjatuhan makin deras. Membayangkan Meiko yang sakit membuat Kaito juga merasa sakit.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kaito tidak tahu.

Sementara itu, Meiko di balik pintu sudah tidak mendengar suara. Ia mendesah, apa si BaKaito itu sudah pergi?

Ia merasa sedikit menyesal sudah melampiaskan semuanya pada Kaito, sebenarnya ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Kaito. Hanya saja, kata-kata Kaito membuatnya merasa tersindir.

Dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa berani sekali Kaito mengatakan bahwa ia paling suka nyanyiannya? Itu sudah jelas bohong.

Karena itu rasanya malah menyakitkan, Meiko lebih suka bila Kaito jujur saja. Tidak perlu menjaga perasaannya, tidak perlu mengasihaninya.

Meiko menghela napas, ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia butuh sake sekarang, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari alcohol untuk membuatnya lupa semua masalah ini.

Begitu ia membuka pintu otomatis kamarnya, ia terkejut melihat Kaito berada di samping pintu kamarnya dan sedang pundung seperti orang baru saja di PHK.

"BaKaito…," gumam Meiko, syok dan bingung.

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dan Meiko melihat bagaimana mata dan wajahnya basah oleh air mata, hidung dan pipinya semburat merah, ia tampak seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang pemiliknya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis di sini?" Meiko bertanya padanya, bukannya harusnya dirinya yang menangis?

"Uh… aku pikir… Mei-chan menangis sendirian di dalam kamar," jawab Kaito lalu mengusap wajahnya.

Meiko menghela napas, kenapa VOCALOID di depannya ini tidak pernah berubah? Selalu saja polos dan bodoh seperti anak kecil.

Hilang sudah niat Meiko untuk mengambil sake, ia berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak menutup pintunya. Kaito bangkit dan mengintip ke dalam kamar Meiko yang gelap karena jendela di tutup dan penerangan satu-satunya hanya dari lampu tidur yang remang-remang.

"Uh… Mei-chan?" tanya Kaito, tidak ingin masuk sembarangan karena ia sudah tahu ia pasti akan dilempar keluar kamar bila ia masuk tanpa ijin.

Meiko duduk di tempat tidur memunggunginya, tidak menunjukkan penolakan namun juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Kaito masuk perlahan, ia ingin menghibur Meiko bahkan meski ia harus mati saat mencobanya.

Dengan mata yang masih sembab dan merah, Kaito menghampiri Meiko. Meiko tampak murung, tidak semangat seperti biasanya. Melihatnya membuat Kaito jadi sedih.

"Mei-chan…," Kaito tidak tahu harus berkata apa, apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menghibur Meiko?

Meiko, melihat Kaito yang sungguh menyedihkan, bila ia sedang tidak murung, ia pasti sudah menghajarnya karena sudah menjadi cowok tidak berguna.

Tapi, Kaito memang seperti itu.

Tidak bisa diandalkan dan payah.

Tapi ia tulus dan baik, sangat baik hingga Meiko belum pernah sekalipun melihat Kaito marah.

"Sikapmu yang seperti itulah yang membuatmu disukai fans," gumam Meiko, menghela napas. Kaito sedikit terkejut, ia hanya diam mematung, berdiri di tempat.

"Sedangkan aku…," Meiko tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Itu tidak benar, Mei-chan," bantah Kaito. Meiko meliriknya dan menghela napas.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menghiburku tadi, aku lebih senang bila kamu terus terang saja. Aku memang seperti ini, terlihat datar dan tidak menarik, suaraku juga seperti tante-tante, wajar aku ketinggalan jauh dibanding yang lain," kata Meiko, terlihat sedikit murung.

Kaito ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu tidak benar menurutnya. Namun ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghibur Meiko, ia hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan wajah panik dan memainkan ujung syalnya.

"Kau sendiri hebat kan Kaito? Setidaknya dengan popularitasmu, orang-orang tidak bisa mengejek kalau VOCALOID generasi 1 itu payah," kata Meiko yang justru berusaha menghibur Kaito.

Kaito merasa payah, sejak dulu selalu saja Kaito yang dihibur Meiko, bukan sebaliknya. Meiko memang kuat dan dewasa, jarang sekali menangis, malah hampir tidak pernah.

"Tapi… itu tidak benar Mei-chan," gumam Kaito pelan, tidak berani menatap Meiko.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai nyanyian Mei-chan… aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," tambahnya lebih lantang.

Meiko tersentak mendengarnya dan dahinya mengernyit, jujur saja ia merasa terluka sekarang. Kapan si bodoh itu mengerti?

"Aku tidak suka kau berbohong," kata Meiko. Kaito menggeleng.

"Aku serius, aku tidak bohong," bantah Kaito.

Meiko mengigit bibirnya.

Kenapa Kaito bisa mengatakan itu ketika sudah banyak sekali bermunculan VOCALOID dengan kualitas suara melampaui Meiko. Miku sang Diva VOCALOID yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiria adalah salah satu contohnya.

Suaranya, penampilannya, sifatnya, gadis itu seperti idol tanpa cela. Dengan ribuan lagu yang ia nyanyikan, ia tidak pernah berhenti bersinar.

Meiko benci mengakuinya, tapi jujur ia merasa iri melihat ketenaran Miku. Semua lagu, semua perhatian selalu saja untuk Miku.

Termasuk Kaito sendiri yang sering kebanjiran proyek berduet dengan Miku.

"Sudah jelas-jelas ada Miku, yang lebih cantik dan nyanyiannya lebih bagus dari aku! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" pekik Meiko, ia meraih bantal di dekatnya dan melemparnya pada Kaito.

Kaito hanya melindungi wajahnya dari bantal dengan tangannya sementara bantal itu memantul dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ia terpaku melihat air mata mulai menggenang di mata Meiko.

Meiko tidak membenci Miku, tentu tidak, bagaimana ia bisa membenci Miku yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus rasa iri yang menyelimuti hatinya saat melihat Miku begitu bersinar sementara dirinya begitu redup.

Namun, gadis VOCALOID itu memang hampir sempurna. Ia sungguh menawan, Meiko tidak bisa membantahnya.

Bila dibandingkan dirinya, ia terlihat seperti tante-tante tanpa daya tarik. Suaranya datar dan tidak terdengar spesial. Hampir tak ada yang mengenal dirinya dan ia seperti kasat mata bagi para fans VOCALOID.

Sifatnya yang temperamen dan kasar menambah panjang daftar alasan kenapa ia tidak disukai.

Ia sadar itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mengubahnya. Meiko memang begitu.

"Siapa yang suka laguku? Memang ada, tapi tidak banyak, jangan kau bandingkan dengan Miku, Luka ataupun dirimu sendiri. Melihat kalian terus bersinar, apa kau tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku saat tertinggal sendiri?" tanya Meiko, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah Kaito yang tampak terluka, pria itu begitu polos dan bodoh hingga mempunyai hati yang tulus seperti anak kecil. Namun, Meiko tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kenapa selalu ia yang tertinggal sementara semua adik-adiknya bersinar begitu cerah?

"Aku tahu rasanya…"

Meiko terkejut dan membuka matanya, ia melihat Kaito menatap kelantai dengan senyuman pilu, senyuman yang sama sekali tak cocok untuknya.

"Aku tahu sekali rasanya…," katanya, ia kemudian menutup matanya.

Meiko terdiam. Kaito tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang sedih. VOCALOID berambut biru itu kemudian duduk di samping Meiko.

"Aku ingat sekali semuanya, seperti baru terjadi kemarin," kata Kaito. Meiko diam mendengarkannya, perlahan ia mulai ingat apa yang Kaito maksud.

"Saat itu aku pun sepertimu, malah lebih parah. Aku dicap sebagai produk gagal dan tidak diberikan lagu untuk menyanyi," cerita Kaito. Dengan wajah ragu, ia meraih tangan Meiko.

"Tapi saat itu, Mei-chan ada di sampingku dan terus menghiburku, aku senang," kata Kaito, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut. Air mata Meiko sudah berhenti, ingatan mereka berdua bergulir ke tahun-tahun lalu, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua dan VOCALOID belum terkenal seperti sekarang…

Flash Back

"Penjualan CDmu di bawah rata-rata, aku merasa menyesal mengatak ini padamu, Kaito-kun, tapi kamu adalah produk gagal."

Kaito tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat itu.

Ia, seorang VOCALOID dilahirkan untuk menyanyi dan menghibur fansnya, tapi ternyata ia adalah produk gagal. Banyak orang tidak menyukai nyanyiannya, suaranya aneh dan ia tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik.

Namun, Kaito sudah mencoba sebaik yang ia bisa. Harapannya hanyalah ia bisa diterima dengan baik dan bisa hidup untuk menghibur para fansnya.

Tapi, bila sudah begini untuk apa ia hidup?

Kaito hanya bisa menangis di pojok ruangan dimana ia hanya sendirian. Di luar ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup orang membicarakan dirinya. Bagaimana jeleknya ia menyanyi dan sikapnya yang seperti bocah.

Ia tidak mengerti apa salahnya hingga ia harus mengalami hal ini.

Ia ingin menyanyi, mendapatkan pujian karena nyanyiannya bagus dan hidup bahagia. Namun ternyata harapan polosnya itu tidak diwujudkan.

Sementara itu, VOCALOID lain yang lebih senior darinya, Meiko, cukup mendulang sukses.

VOCALOID memang tidak begitu tenar, namun Meiko memiliki penjualan CD yang bagus dan sudah memiliki penggemar tetap.

Jujur saja, Kaito sangat iri melihat dan mendengar Meiko menyanyi.

Ia ingin seperti Meiko.

Tapi, Meiko terlihat sangat jauh.

Ketika Meiko sibuk menyanyi dan bekerja, Kaito hanya bisa duduk dipojokan, terlupakan oleh semua orang.

Entah, apa ia akan menghabiskan waktu hidupnya seperti ini?

Ia ingin sekali menyanyi, ia ingin sekali hidup seperti VOCALOID pada umumnya.

Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat caranya tertawa.

Ia ingin mati saja, setidaknya mati rasanya tidak akan menyakitkan kan?

"Oi, Kaito!"

Kaito menoleh, melihat Meiko berdiri di depannya. Kaito yang seperti biasa, duduk melipat kakinya di pojokan ruangan hanya memandangnya dengan bingung.

Meiko berjongkok dan mencubitnya, membuat Kaito mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bodoh, kamu laki-laki kan? Kenapa memasang tampang menyedihkan seperti itu?" tanya Meiko kemudian melepaskan pipi Kaito yang kini memerah.

Kaito mengelus pipinya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Meiko tiba-tiba mencubitnya seperti itu.

"Ha-habis aku kan produk gagal, aku tidak bisa menyanyi…," keluh Kaito, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Meiko menghela napas dan menepuk kedua pipi Kaito dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, hanya dengan menangis tak akan menyelesaikan apapun," omelnya. Kaito tercengang, sekarang ia malah ingin menangis karena takut pada Meiko.

"Kau hanya perlu tunjukan pada mereka kalau kau bisa menyanyi, itu saja," lanjut Meiko.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kaito kebingungan.

"Kau harus berlatih menyanyi," kata Meiko. Kaito termenung tapi wajahnya kembali muram.

"Ta-tapi aku kan dilarang masuk ke studio," gumam Kaito pelan.

Meiko menghela napas, ia kemudian kembali mencubit pipi Kaito, kali ini lebih keras.

"Menyanyi itu bisa dimana saja, kapan saja, kau ini menyedihkan sekali," omel Meiko. Mata Kaito mulai berair karena serius, ia takut dengan Meiko sekarang.

"Sekarang, coba menyanyi," kata Meiko. Kaito terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh… ta-tapi…," Kaito panik, ia tidak mau mendengar lagi celaan yang mengejek nyanyiannya. Rasanya begitu sakit, ia tidak mua lagi.

"Berisik! Cepat nyanyi! Atau kupukul nih!" ancam Meiko, mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Uwaaah! I-iya, aku akan menyanyi," sahut Kaito panik. Meiko tersenyum.

Kaito berdehem, sedikit nervous karena ia sudah lama tidak menyanyi.

Meiko mendengarkan Kaito menyanyi dengan seksama. Memang, suara Kaito sedikit aneh. Seperti bukan suara manusia.

Tapi…

Kaito berhenti menyanyi dan menunggu reaksi Meiko.

"Suaramu tidak buruk kok," kata Meiko sambil tersenyum.

Kaito terpana dan semburat merah merayap ke pipinya.

Meiko menahan tawa saat wajah Kaito merah padam dan senyum mengembang di wajah Kaito.

"Be-benar kah?" tanya Kaito dengan mata seperti anak anjing.

Meiko menghela napas dan mengangguk, Kaito tersenyum, tampaknya begitu senang. Meiko merasa sedikit kasihan, mungkin ini pertama kalinya VOCALOID ini dipuji.

Kaito terdiam saat Meiko mengulurkan tangannya, apa mau dicubit lagi? Kaito melindungi wajahnya dengan tangannya namun kaget saat Meiko mengusap kepalanya.

Pertama-tama, Kaito merasa bingung sebelum akhirnya senyum terpulas di bibirnya.

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum bersama.

Mungkin, bagi Kaito, meski tidak bisa menyanyi, hidup ini… tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan, selama ada Meiko di sisinya.

Flash Back End

"Setelah itu aku jadi penggemar setia Mei-chan," kenang Kaito. Meiko perlahan tersenyum. Benar, ia hampir lupa saat-saat itu.

"Iya, setiap aku pulang sehabis menyanyi, kau ribut sekali seperti anjing menyalak menyambut tuannya," kata Meiko membuat wajah Kaito memerah.

"A-aku tidak seperti anjing kok!" bantahnya. Meiko hanya tertawa kecil. Kaito terdiam dan ikut tertawa, ia senang Meiko sudah tersenyum kembali.

"Karena itu Mei-chan, aku tidak bohong soal nyanyianmu. Bagiku, nyanyianmu benar-benar bagus, aku suka," kata Kaito dengan senyum polos.

Wajah Meiko memerah sedikit namun ia gengsi mengakui kalau ia senang dipuji Kaito.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," kata Meiko jaim. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk Kaito.

"Padahal, aku berharap ketika suaraku sudah membaik aku bisa menyanyi duet bersamamu, tapi aku terus-terusan dipaksa manager untuk berduet dengan Miku," keluh Kaito.

"Kita kan sudah punya cukup banyak lagu duet BaKaito," omel Meiko. Kaito menggeleng.

"Masih kurang, aku ingin lagu duet kita… apa itu namanya… uh… meledak di masyarakat?" tanya Kaito kebingungan dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Maksudmu meledak di pasaran?" tanya Meiko membenarkan, Kaito mengangguk.

"Iya, maksudku meledak di perasan!" ulang Kaito. Meiko mendesah namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Pasaran bodoh, dasar BaKaito!" ralat Meiko lagi, menjitak Kaito.

"Aduh! Mei-chan, sakit!" keluh Kaito, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kini benjol.

"Tahu rasa," kata Meiko, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya, kau sudah menghiburku," lanjut Meiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Kaito memerah dan ia menjawab dengan nervous. "I-iya, tidak masalah kok," balasnya.

"Aku pasti sudah membuat yang lain khawatir, ayo kembali Kaito," kata Meiko segera bangkit.

Kaito tersentak dan mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Meiko.

Kenapa ya, bila ia melihat Meiko tersenyum jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya?

Uhm… mungkin ia cuma kurang makan es krim saja akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah, tunggu Mei-chan!"

Kaito berlari menyusul Meiko.

Entah kapan si idiot maniak es krim itu sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

Yah, sudahlah…

End

Aku seneng membuat Kaito jadi orang bodoh, polos, dan cengeng. Haha, lucu…

Cowok pecicilan yang nggak bisa diandalkan, tapi pas banget kalau sama Meiko.

Yosh, review!


End file.
